The RJ Racoon Movie
by evilago
Summary: Parody of Spongebob Squarepants Movie.
1. Gladys

1 **The RJ Racoon Movie**

**Note: This is like rjandheather's stories- sorry.**

**Spongebob-RJ**

**Mr. Krabs-Lou**

**Patrick- Verne**

**Dennis-Dwayne Evil Army- Controlled Rats from game**

**Mindy- Heather**

**Plankton-Gladys**

**David Hasslehoff-Hammy**

**King Neptune- Nugent The Dog**

**RJ wakes up from winter in the log. Nobody is there with him.**

**RJ: Well, today is fine. I'll go to the middle of the forest to get some food for the morning. Or chips... oh yeah.**

**He walks outside and looks for some leftover chips. That's when he sees Lou and Verne. He walks over to them.**

**RJ: What's going on? **

**Verne: We left the log. RJ: Why?**

**Lou: Gladys is back.**


	2. The Collar

1 **The last chapter was short, but who cares this story will be good.**

**RJ: Wow, man this is frickin' crazy!**

**Verne: We know but it's going to be a good day. A great one at that. Ya know what, let's go party. Huh?**

**Lou: Hey, that would just be peachy. C'mon let's go.**

**They turned and went to a ice cream party. They obviously stole it. They got knocked out.**

**Tiger came from nowhere and jumped right in front of Lou.**

**Tiger: Give it.**

**Lou: Oh hiya, Tiger. **

**Tiger: Give me my collar. You stole it and I want it back!**

**Lou: I don't know what you're talking about and please don't yell.**

**Tiger: Sorry... give me my collar.**

**Lou: Sorrydon'thaveit.**

**RJ: Me and Verne will get it.**

**RJ runs off, Verne sighs and runs off with him.**

**Tiger: If you don't get it in 5 days your friend is dead.**


	3. Dwayne, Golf and the Army

1**Well thanx for the praise. Here's Dwanyne, Golf and the Army.**

**Gladys walked to her front lawn. Her house is destroyed. She looked down. She saw a burnt, scratched plastic flamingo head. She hears loud rumbling but, does not look up.**

**Voice: Dwayne LaFontaine here for service!**

**Gladys slowly looked up heart beating hard.**

**...Bum ...Bum...Bum**

**Gladys: No, this can't be!**

**Dwayne: I'm here to help. You wanted me to take care of them.**

**Gladys: Take control of those rats again. Destroy those monsters!!!**

**RJ and Verne were walking.**

**Verne: Tiger was pretty mad. **

**RJ: Kill Lou, the nicest person in the group.**

**RJ showed Verne his golf cart.**

**Verne: Wow, the beginning** **of the rest of our lives... is ... golf.**

**Comment and review this. It's close to Christmas 2006 and I'm making a story.**

**...hopefully...**


	4. The Gopher

1**Once again thanx for the praise. BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG news OTH 2 to come out. Here's The Gopher.**

**RJ and Verne are riding in the golf cart. A gopher came up to them on it's hind legs.**

**Gopher: I'm Marty, a Gopher. Give me your car.**

**He held out his hand.**

**RJ and Verne: WOO HOO! Wooooooo. That was funny.**

**Marty jumped grabbed onto Verne, RJ and the golf cart.**

**Marty: I warned you man!!!!!**

**He threw the golf cart on the ground. He jumped on top and kicked it and kicked it.**

**Verne: We've got to get out.**

**RJ: I'm with you!**

**Marty got the golf cart.**

**Verne: We'll never get the collar...**


	5. The Hole

**Sorry I haven't gotten to you for ****SO**** long. ****OK**

**RJ: So, we don't have the golf cart.**

**Verne: YEAH!!!!!** **I KNOW!!!**

**RJ and Verne walked. They saw a golf course. There was a hole with a sign, **_**The Hole.**_

**The golf cart was right outside. **

**RJ and Verne: YAY!!**

**They knew that the key was inside the hole.**

**Verne: How are** **we supposed to get the keys?**

**RJ: I know how.**

**They tried their best to slip through the golf hole-shaped** **gopher hole.**

**They got through it.**

**Verne: What's that** **idea of yours?**

**RJ: I'll do it, you just** **sneak up on him.**

**Verne: O...K**

**Verne gets on the ground. Suddenly, he hears** "_**Don't Wanna Be An American Idiot!.."**_ **Verne looks up and RJ has a microphone and is singing. Verne shrugs** **and continues. He thinks "**_**wait, I'm bigger than them, they're gonna notice a huge turtle!"**_

**Verne stands up and looks for Marty. He sees him, goes up to him and kicks him. He gets the key and runs. "**_**..now everybody do the propaganda..." **_**Verne grabs RJ and runs.**

**Verne: GO, GO, GO!!! They got out and drove away happily to the sounds of screaming gophers.**

**Sorry about the like 7 month wait or whatever.**


End file.
